


I will Be Your Father Figure

by Darkangel4066



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Catholicism, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Father Ben Solo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, HEA Because I Can't Write Anything Else, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Priest Kink, Priests, Rey is a nun, Rite of Christian Initiation for Adults(RCIA), Roman Catholicism, Toledo Ohio, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel4066/pseuds/Darkangel4066
Summary: “Is it worth breaking your vows over? Is she worth breaking your vows? Does she even feel the same?”Father Ben paused, carefully considering his answer to the Bishop’s questions.“Yes. To all three,” he finally answered. At least, he thought Sister Rey Johnson felt the same way.Bishop Luke sighed. His nephew could be so stubborn, and he lamented the day they assigned Ben Solo to his parish.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [LadyRhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhi/pseuds/LadyRhi) for the beta! 
> 
> The title is from the song Father Figure by George Michael.  
> Thank you to [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) for suggesting it!

“Is it worth breaking your vows over? Is  _ she _ worth breaking your vows? Does she even feel the same?” 

Father Ben paused, carefully considering his answer to the Bishop’s questions. 

“Yes. To all three,” he finally answered. At least, he _ thought _ Sister Rey Johnson felt the same way. 

Bishop Luke sighed. His nephew could be so stubborn, and he lamented the day they assigned Ben Solo to his parish. 

  
  


**Chapter 1**

Father Ben Solo strode toward St. Peter’s Basilica, purposefully trying not to think of the steps he was about to take. 

The building’s white dome rose above him, blocking out the sun as he moved in the direction of the North American College on the Vatican grounds. It was inaugurated in 1879 by Pope Pius IX and had a beautiful view of the Vatican grounds. It had inspired Ben’s studies to be so close to the church’s leadership. 

While he had been teaching at the North American College for almost five years and had studied there himself, he was leaving his post for another back in the states as a parish priest. 

Three days ago, leadership in the church had decided that he needed some practical experience, and had assigned him to Our Lady, Queen of the Most Holy Rosary Cathedral in Toledo. Normally he would have been thrilled to be joining such a beautiful church, but it came with a price. 

His uncle, Luke Skywalker, was the Bishop in charge of the Diocese of Toledo, and they hadn’t spoken since Ben was a surly teenager. It wasn’t that he was holding any sort of grudge because that was something he had absolved himself of a long time ago. Rather, it was the  _ expectations  _ placed upon him that gave him pause. 

He had been at the Vatican for so long that he was well removed from the general masses and had no idea what to expect. Ben was a gifted teacher, but could he actually practice what he preached? The expectation from leadership was that he would be very successful but Ben wasn’t so sure. 

His feet barely made a sound as he walked along the stone pathways through the gardens, books tucked under his arm and thinking. Ben stopped at the entrance to the Basilica to genuflect, blessing himself with the Holy Water from the font at the door, and again as he knelt before entering his customary row to kneel down in prayer. 

Murmuring words so well-loved that they had become second nature to him, he spoke the Hail Mary and an Our Father before speaking prayers for the afflicted. When he was finished, the basilica had filled with many more of the priests, students, and the devout waiting to hear the Pope give his address. 

Ben nodded to his colleague, Poe Dameron from across the aisle. Poe had been a pilot before choosing to be a man of the cloth, and he had become a great friend to Ben during his time here. He would miss him. 

The Mass began moments later and Ben found himself speaking the Latin words along with the Pope in a soft voice, eyes closed. He took in the sounds of the people echoing through the gilded old building and the beauty of the intricate works of art surrounding him, committing them to memory. It might be some time before he could return here. 

His last Mass at the Vatican was over far too quickly, and he found himself avoiding returning to his cell in the dormitories. Instead, Ben roamed along the garden paths, communing with his God in silent contemplation. 

The sound of a throat clearing startled him from his reverie. 

“Hey, you ready to go?” Poe asked quietly. “I know how you still procrastinate when it’s time for you to leave.” 

Ben winced ruefully. “I’m mostly packed. I just wanted to enjoy the evening air once more.”

Poe was silent for a moment, and Ben thought he might have slipped into his own religious contemplation. 

“I’ll miss seeing you here, my friend,” the former pilot said solemnly. 

Ben reached out and gripped Poe’s shoulder. “I will miss seeing you here as well.” He squeezed before withdrawing. 

Poe glanced around the gardens, already growing dark with the oncoming dusk. “It’s a good thing I’m going with you then,” Poe sighed, a slight smile on his face. 

A deep-seated joy filled Ben at his friend’s words. “You are? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Poe shrugged. “I’ll be in the same diocese, but a different city,” he explained. 

“Oh? Where?” Ben asked curiously. 

“Someplace called Huron,” his friend answered. “It’s a lakeside town to the east of Toledo.” 

He nodded, recognizing the name. “When do you have to go?” 

“I’m on the same flight you are,” Poe grinned. 

Ben silently thanked God for this unexpected gift. His burden would be a little easier to bear with a friend nearby.

Poe broke the silence with a light clap of his hands. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Ben. Tomorrow we return to the States.” 

Ben nodded in response. “Tomorrow,” he echoed.

He was going home, so why did it seem like he was facing an unendurable trial—like standing before a great chasm, prepared to jump? Whatever this feeling was, he was sure that he would  _ not _ come out of it unchanged. 

Taking a steadying breath, Ben crossed himself, and left the gardens for his cell. 

*

Awakening at five the next morning, Ben rose and dressed for breakfast. His prayers the previous evening had eased some of his anxiety over leaving, and he left his cell with an extra bounce in his step, eager for a new day and a new adventure. 

Poe was waiting for him in the mess hall. “You seem to be in a good mood. I thought you might be a little grumpy today, given I know you don’t like change.” 

“I must learn to adapt,” Ben replied, shrugging as he sat down with his tray. “It’s something I’ve been meditating on.” 

“I’m glad,” Poe said. “Because you are downright unbearable when things change and you’re not ready.” 

Ben flinched. “I know.” 

“It’s all right,” Poe leaned toward him, giving him a commiserating look with just a touch of humor in it. “I’m used to it.” 

Ben cracked a rare smile. “Thanks,” he said. 

Breakfast went well, and at 6:30 they observed Holy Hour, visiting the chapel and murmuring the words of the Liturgy of the Hours. 

Unfortunately, Ben and Poe had no time to talk before eight, when they left to catch their flight. The Leonardo Da Vinci International Airport was still relatively empty when they arrived, which was a surprise considering the number of tourists in the city. 

The two priests wandered over to their gate, and sat down to wait for the call to board for the twenty-hour trip to Cleveland. 

*

Novice Rey Johnson was growing excited. Today she would take her temporary vows and become a member of her convent. She had spent the last two years as a novice, preparing for this and strengthening her relationship with God. She was relatively certain that this was the path she was  _ supposed _ to take. 

Sure, she had her doubts at times and that was perfectly fine. It was actually fairly common, she’d been reassured. Rey simply offered hers up in prayer, and found they were resolved when next she searched her soul. 

Working in ministry had given her a new perspective on just about everything. She had ministered to the poor and the sick. Rey also worked within the local community, helping with the communal gardens, and passing out food and clothing. 

Her major concern was that she might not be holy enough to belong to God, but her superiors were quick to direct her to relevant verses in the Bible, and to counsel her on the subject. All in all, they were very encouraging, and she felt the call to service stronger than ever. 

That was the reason she was taking the step up from being a novice today. By taking her temporary vows, she could try life as a nun over a period of three to six years to decide if this really was the right life for her. 

What she was certain of, more than anything, was that she felt called to that special sanctity she only ever felt in God’s house. While the sisters often went to Mass in the nearby chapel, Rey sometimes preferred to travel further into the city to Our Lady, Queen of the Most Holy Rosary Cathedral to hear Bishop Skywalker speak. 

  
  
  


Rey knew she was young to be making this decision as she stood in the back of the chapel, waiting to be called forward. At only twenty-three, she had already been to a Catholic college as a dual Theology and Art major. She hoped to be able to help people to embrace art as a way to discover their spirituality. 

One of the reasons she felt comfortable here at the Cathedral was because Bishop Skywalker was enthusiastic about her goals and her service record, encouraging her to embrace her calling in her own way. He had been so pleased when she had expressed an interest in joining the convent. Rey was going to be another light in the world, according to Luke, but she rather thought that everyone was a light in the darkness in their own way, not just the consecrated. She kept this view to herself, however, just in case it was controversial. Now was not the time to rock the boat. 

Rumor had it that they were getting a new associate priest at the Cathedral and Rey was curious about him. Apparently, he had been a teacher at the North American College in Vatican City. She pictured a kindly old man with a weathered face and a nice smile. Rey imagined that he would be soft-spoken and saintly from years of guiding young men into the priesthood. She couldn’t wait to meet him and hear his thoughts on Rome and the Pope. 

Hearing her name called to come forward and prepare for the ceremony drew her from her musings, and Rey took her first steps in the direction of a fully devoted life. 

*

Ben and Poe arrived in Cleveland in the early morning hours. Their connecting flights had been delayed, and they had nearly missed their final flight to Ohio. Late or not, Poe was greeted outside by a group of happy parishioners and whisked away to Huron after a hurried goodbye to his friend. 

Checking his watch, Ben waited a few minutes more before a vehicle pulled up and his uncle waved him inside. 

“Hey, Ben! Long time no see, kid,” Luke called out from the driver’s side. 

Ben tossed his suitcase into the back and climbed into the passenger seat. “Hello, uncle,” he replied cheerily. 

If Luke was surprised by the friendliness of Ben’s greeting, he didn’t show it. The younger priest assumed that he had been forgiven for his attitude as a teenager. Lord knew they had spent enough time arguing during those years. Ben had changed during his years in Rome, and it seemed that time was, in fact, a great healer.

“Did you have a nice flight?” The Bishop asked as he pulled away from the curb and headed away from the arrivals gate. 

“I did. It was long, though,” Ben replied, yawning. He had to have spent around twenty hours either on planes or sitting at airports, waiting. 

“Well, you’ve got a couple of hours before we get to the rectory, so why don’t you try to rest? When we get there it’ll be time for Holy Hour and then you can retire for the day to catch your breath. We’ll introduce you during the eight o’clock Mass, since that’s the one you will be taking over,” Luke said conversationally. 

Ben settled back in his seat, intending to close his eyes for only a moment, but was jolted awake when his uncle gave him a gentle shake. 

“We’re home,” the older man said gently. 

“Okay,” Ben managed to croak, sitting up and opening the car door in a bit of a daze. Outside, he stretched his cramping limbs. Planes and cars were great for getting you where you needed to go, but there wasn’t much room to stretch, and Ben was tall. Economy class had not been the best idea in the end.

Luke watched as he grabbed his things from the back seat and walked around to the driver’s side. 

“See ya around, kid,” said Skywalker. 

Ben nodded and watched as his uncle strode across the parking lot to the Cathedral. Then he turned to walk toward the rectory alone, carrying his things to the door. As he was about to knock, the door swung open, and he was greeted by the cold smile of a man who must be the other resident priest, given his cassock—Armitage Hux. He was a tall, pale ginger-haired man, and his face immediately formed a scowl when his gaze landed on Ben. 

_ So much for a warm welcome _ , Ben thought. 

“You’re the priest from Rome? The teacher?” Hux inquired, slightly contemptuous. 

_ Someone needs to go to confession for their attitude _ . 

“Yes, that’s me,” Ben replied aloud as politely as he could manage, chastising himself for his judgemental thoughts. 

The other priest sighed. “I suppose you might as well come in.” 

“Thank you,” Ben said graciously.  _ It’s best to try to make friends. He might just be as upset by change as you are. _

Father Armitage led Ben upstairs to the room that would be his for the time that he would be with them, then retreated back down the stairs. 

“Well, that was interesting,” Ben remarked to himself, dropping his bags on the bed. 

After cleaning up and changing his clothes, he went carefully down the stairs and followed Hux silently to the chapel where they would observe Holy Hour. 

*

Rey awoke in her room that Sunday, eager for the day to begin. She showered, dressed, and then darted down the stairs to prepare breakfast for the other sisters in the hopes that they would let her go to the Cathedral to meet the new priest today. 

It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with Father Armitage, but he was such a sourpuss, and she thought that the influence of an older priest might do him some good. He was always after her to get her head out of the clouds. Rey rolled her eyes at the thought of his snide remarks and then immediately felt bad for thinking such a thing. Armitage had only been trying to help her, and he was right—she needed to stop daydreaming all the time. 

The other sisters were starting to rise and prepare for their morning prayers, so Rey headed down to the chapel to wait for them. She was often the first one awake, too excited about each new day to sleep deeply. Father Armitage said she was always looking ahead, that she was never present in the moment, as she should be. 

_ He’s right _ , she mused.  _ I must work on that _ . 

She was soon joined by the other sisters, who smiled warmly in greeting as they filed into the pews. They all pulled out their kneelers and began their prayers in unison. When they were finished, they prepared for mass, which would also be held in the school chapel, and Rey saw her chance. 

She approached the novice mistress cautiously, carefully containing her excitement. It was difficult to appear calm, but she managed it somehow. 

“Sister, may I go to the Cathedral today for Mass?” Rey asked, rocking forward on the balls of her feet. 

The novice mistress eyed her speculatively, used to these requests by now. “You enjoy Mass at the Cathedral, child?” 

“Oh, yes,” Rey breathed. “It reminds me of how small I truly am.” 

“Very well You may go, but only because Father Armitage seems to be keeping an eye on you. Besides, I hear they will be welcoming a new priest today, a teacher from the Vatican. It would do you good, I think, to hear him speak.” She thought for a moment. “Sister Tico will accompany you.” 

Paige Tico perked up at the thought of a visit to the Cathedral. “I’ll keep a close watch on her, Sister.” 

“It is well. Go and welcome the newcomer,” the novice mistress said, smiling. 

Paige and Rey set out at 7:15 to make it to the 8 o’clock Mass on time. The Cathedral was humming with activity and the voices of the faithful. They found places in the front row and knelt to pray. 

Rising from the kneelers when Bishop Luke stood to begin, they took their seats and waited quietly. Rey assumed that Paige thought she wanted time for silent contemplation, but what she really wanted to do was talk Paige's ear off. She was practically vibrating with excitement, still young enough that she hadn’t developed the capacity for stillness that the others had attained, and that the Mother Superior said came with time. 

When Mass started, Rey muttered “finally” and Paige chuckled fondly. “You need to learn patience. What’s so interesting to you, anyway?” she whispered in question. 

Rey had no answer for her, since she didn’t know herself. She just felt like this was the place to be this morning. Like fate. 

The Bishop spoke the greeting, then Father Armitage rose and walked to the lectern. An unknown man that she hadn’t noticed before sat beside the Father’s vacated seat. He had a long, pale face with a prominent nose—a scholar’s face. She couldn’t see him well from where she sat, but she assumed he was a new deacon, or something of the sort. 

Rey’s mind drifted during the readings and Bishop Skywalker’s homily, until she heard a deeper voice resonating through the Cathedral. Eyes returning to the pulpit, she saw that it was the strange man, and he was thanking the Bishop for the introduction. 

_ What? _

Her eyes widened a little when she realized that  _ he  _ was the “old man” from the Vatican...except he was no such thing! She could see now that his face was dotted with a constellation of beauty marks like angel kisses, her grandmother used to say. 

Captivated and bewildered, Rey listened to every word he said as he described his experiences teaching young priests in Rome. _How old is this guy?_ _He looks so young._

Shifting in her seat, she leaned forward to get a better view. 

“Stop gawking,” Paige reprimanded, amused at Rey’s clear fascination with the new priest. 

“I’m not...okay...maybe I was,” she whispered back, chastised. 

When Mass concluded, Rey saw Luke glance over at them and beamed, obviously pleased to see them. He gestured at them to wait while the congregation filed out of the Cathedral. 

Father Armitage found them while they waited, looking down his long nose at Rey suspiciously. She managed to keep her energy under control and lifted her chin, slightly defiant. 

He snorted. “You haven’t calmed down at all have you?” 

“No, Father,” Paige observed. “Our Rey is as enthusiastic as ever, and we wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Rey smiled gratefully up at her and Hux frowned. She thought maybe she should try confessing to the new priest, rather than Hux, next time she chose to try for reconciliation. 

“Sisters,” Luke’s warm voice interrupted Rey’s rebellious thoughts. Both women looked up to see that the Bishop was leading the new priest over to them. Rey studied him closely, trying not to be too obvious, and failing miserably because the teacher was scrutinizing her as well. His expression was intent, as if he was trying to read her mind. Shaking her head a little at the fanciful notion, she looked down. She had been staring, and staring was rude, her grandmother always said. 

“Rey, Paige, this is Father Ben Solo,” Luke introduced. “I was a little surprised that he was assigned here, to be honest.” 

Rey snapped to attention, curiosity flaring up inside her. 

“Why’s that, Bishop Skywalker?” Paige asked politely. 

“He’s my nephew,” Luke beamed. “Usually, they don’t assign family to the same diocese.”

Rey’s eyes found Ben’s again, And she saw that he hadn’t looked away from his contemplation of her. He smiled politely when she met his dark eyes. 

“Hello, Sisters. I’m pleased to meet you. Do you visit the Cathedral often?” he asked in his deep voice, never releasing Rey from his gaze. 

“Only once in a while, myself,” Paige responded, “but Rey visits all the time.” 

Rey...was  _ speechless  _ for the first time in her life. All she could do was nod mutely, unable to look away from this compelling man...uh... _ priest _ . 

Father Ben’s lips quirked up in a half-smile as he finally glanced away from Rey to nod at Paige before those riveting eyes turned back to Rey. “I hope to see you both again soon.” 

Rey could only nod, fighting an unexplained blush. 

As they walked away, Paige turned to her. “Are you all right? You’re uncharacteristically quiet.” 

“I’m okay,” she squeaked. “I just was thinking, is all. He’s not what I expected.” 

“What  _ were _ you expecting? A wizened old man?” Paige laughed. 

“ _ Yes _ , actually,” Rey murmured, more to herself than her companion. Thankfully, Paige didn’t seem to have heard her as they walked past the final row of pews, leaving Father Ben and his youthful, mesmerizing gaze behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new assignment...for both Ben and Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [LadyRhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhi/pseuds/LadyRhi) for beta-ing this for me! 
> 
> Here's a second chapter for you! Enjoy!

That night Rey dreamed of enigmatic, dark eyes that set her blood on fire. Shivering, she awoke in the predawn to find that she’d left the window open all night...or that she’d gotten up at some point in the midst of her feverish dreams and opened it in an effort to cool off. She wasn’t sure which, but both possibilities were troubling. 

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stepped into the shower, still feeling a residual tightness low in her stomach from dreams she could no longer remember. Soaping up quickly, she dried off and dressed. The shower hadn’t helped ease the odd tension as she’d hoped, unfortunately. 

Entering the kitchen, Rey grabbed a slice of toast and tried to piece together any reason why she should feel the way she did. Eventually, she decided that prayer was the only way to solve her problems. 

For some reason, she found herself unwilling to talk to her fellow Sisters about it. Normally, she would have run to them, trusting they would be able to help her resolve what weighed on her soul. This was a different problem, however, and one she felt she had to solve herself. It was only a dream, after all, surely  _ that _ was nothing to worry about. 

But....she’d never had a dream that left her feeling the way she did now. Worse, it was a dream she couldn’t even remember. 

For some reason, her thoughts strayed to the new priest, recalling with a flush the way his eyes had studied her—as though trying to memorize her. She’d done exactly the same thing to him, though, hadn’t she? Perhaps he was just curious about a nun who likely appeared much different from those he must have met in Rome. 

Rey’s order had chosen to forgo the habits that some of the others still wore. Very few of her fellow Sisters even wore their wimples anymore.  _ Yes, that’s probably why he appeared to be studying me so carefully. And I was staring simply because he was not the elderly gentleman I was expecting.  _

_ It  _ **_certainly_ ** _ wasn’t because he’s attractive. _

Her thoughts betrayed her, and dismayed her. Rey was forced to admit, at least between her soul and its Maker, that there was more to her fascination with Father Ben Solo than simple curiosity. 

_ I feel a pull to him that I don’t understand, and I’ve never felt before. Maybe I should stay away from the Cathedral for a little while, just until I can sort out my feelings.  _

Her decision caused a sort of peace to fill her, and she immediately felt better. She would stay away and focus on her duties. The only discomfort was the lingering uncertainty of what exactly it was she was trying to escape from. 

*

_ She is lovely. _

Ben was surprised that Rey Johnson was a nun, she was so young and vibrant, if a little shy. He was sure that he’d met her somewhere before, though he couldn’t recall where. Maybe she had visited the Vatican as part of her studies? 

_ No, _ he admonished himself.  _ You haven’t met her before. You would have remembered someone like her _ . He felt a pull to her that he didn’t understand and could not even begin to explain. 

Ben ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Rey was occupying his every thought so that he was having trouble focusing on the Liturgy of the Hours with Father Armitage, who was eyeing him with mild irritation. Admonishing himself to stop thinking so much, he focused all his efforts on his prayers. 

But the girl…

What was it about her that attracted him? He had never felt anything like it, had never been drawn to anyone the way he was drawn to her. 

His companion cleared his throat, and Ben realized he’d missed a cue. He shot Armitage a sheepish look and the priest picked up where he’d left off, rolling his eyes. Ben could tell that he’d failed to impress. 

Thoughts straying again, he chastised himself for having stared at the girl—at Rey, as his uncle had called her. He had probably unsettled her without meaning to. He had simply glanced at her in curiosity at first, and then had been unable to look away...or maybe just unwilling. 

It was an issue he would have to sort out. Usually, he was able to shrug off any attraction to the women he met, but not this time. This time he was  _ captivated _ . 

At once, he had found himself hoping that she visited the Cathedral often  _ and _ that she would stay away. If she visited often, he could see her again. If she stayed away, he wouldn’t feel so tempted. 

Tempted to what, though? She was just a pretty face, no one special. Sister Rey was merely a member of the Holy Orders, no different from himself. She wasn’t a threat. 

So, why did the mere thought of her cause his body to feel over-warm? 

Father Armitage sighed loudly, and Ben hastily recited the words he’d said so often by himself. His mind stayed with the girl, however, curiosity and...something else burning inside him. 

He frowned.  _ I have a bad feeling about this.  _

“Where is your head?” Armitage snapped, startling Ben from his anxious contemplation. 

“Sorry, Father. I’m just feeling a little distracted. It must be the jet lag,” Ben apologized. 

“Well, you are used to different surroundings. Try to focus through Mass today though, the Bishop will not be officiating this morning,” the redheaded tyrant sniffed disdainfully. 

“Right,” Ben sighed, chastised. “Of course.” 

*

Luke leaned forward in his chair and rested his chin on steepled fingers. He was in the process of considering several different Sisters for the position of spiritual liaison in the main Cathedral. He’d been considering creating the position to help the new converts as they entered through the RCIA program. Most of those called to conversion were younger and he was thinking he needed someone younger to work with them—someone enthusiastic about her work. 

His first choice was...unorthodox. After all, Rey had only just taken her temporary vows but she was the one he thought of when it came to the kind of zeal that was needed for this role. She was always so eager to help, and she knew everything she would need to know for the job already. 

Besides, It would give her experience, he reasoned. He could pair her with Father Armitage, confident that he would be able to temper her energetic nature and keep her under control. 

The reverse might also be possible, the Bishop mused. Father Armitage might regain some of his own zeal for the job just by being around someone with a natural vibrancy and gift for compassion. A mutually beneficial learning environment for both would certainly be ideal. 

His nephew would, of course, help when needed. 

That thought gave him a moment’s pause. Ben might be able to teach Rey a thing or two that would be beyond either Armitage’s experience or character. Luke puzzled over who to assign where for a long time. The sun was high in the sky before he made his decision. First, though, he would need to speak to Ben. 

The Bishop had sent out a missive for Father Ben, requesting that his nephew join him for a late lunch. Ben showed up a little early, which pleased Luke immensely. The boy had been an unreliable and moody teenager, and his call to the priesthood had been a surprise to his whole family. 

Even more astonishing, he’d turned out to be great at it, and while pride was a sin, Luke was proud of his nephew. It was something he would willingly confess to Father Armitage even if he would never tell Ben himself. 

“You wanted to see me, Uncle?” Ben opted for a less formal address when he arrived that afternoon. 

“Yes, I have an assignment for you,” the Bishop grinned broadly, deciding he was pleased with his decision. 

“An assignment?” Ben prompted curiously. Was he being sent to another parish so soon?

“We have several new people interested in converting,” Luke started. “They need someone to give them instruction about the church and its laws—Catholicism in general. Things like that” He waved his hand vaguely. “They will, of course, have sponsors from the congregation going through the class with them, and you would have an assistant,” Luke supplied, trying to sound convincing. 

Ben smiled. “That sounds enjoyable. I like teaching people.” 

“I know. You have a gift, I’m told.” Luke was grinning again. “So, you’ll accept the assignment?”

“Yes, I will gladly teach the RCIA classes. Who will be assisting me?” Ben’s curiosity was piqued. He’d taught such a class before without an assistant, and didn’t think one would really be necessary now. 

“I thought a member of one of our orders of nuns would be best. You remember Sister Rey?” Luke asked, and Ben’s throat went dry. 

“I do,” he said carefully, trying to disguise the slight hoarseness that had crept into his voice. 

“Well, I think she’d be perfect. She knows the material and is an equally-gifted teacher,” Luke continued, thankfully oblivious to his nephew’s reaction. “Sister Rey’s in charge of the PSR class at St. Vincent’s, currently. She’s only just taken her temporary vows, but she’s a familiar face among the congregation, and her youth is also an advantage.” 

Ben had stopped listening at the word ‘perfect.’ Maybe the perfect solution to his problem was simply to get used to being around her. This class would provide the excuse he needed to accomplish that. Perhaps he could even help her learn more about how to become a spiritual advisor. 

At least that’s what he told himself. 

Outwardly, he nodded calmly at all the right times but inside, he was lost in a maelstrom of emotions. He was going to see  _ her _ again. 

“Are you all right, Ben?” Luke eyed him speculatively, noticing his nephew was a little distracted.

“I’m sorry, Uncle. I was just starting to plan,” Ben replied. 

Luke pushed away from the table and stood. “Well then, I’ll let you get to it. I have to discuss the proposal with Sister Rey, anyway.” 

Ben stood as well, bowing slightly to the older man. “Thank you for this opportunity,” he said, turning to make a beeline for the door. 

Luke watched him go with curiosity before shrugging and heading in the direction of his office to prepare for his appointment with Rey. 

*

Rey was surprised when she received word that Bishop Skywalker wanted to see her. To her knowledge, there was nothing she’d done that would earn praise or censure...unless he could read her mind. She shuddered at the thought. 

Her dreams had continued and become much more...involved. Or maybe it was that she was starting to actually remember them, which was far from being a blessing. 

Whatever the reason, she felt on edge most of the time now, and her colleagues had started to notice. She wished she could tame her own mind. The other’s didn’t seem plagued by the same problems she was having, the same desires. 

Rey murmured an extra prayer, and left the house to meet the Bishop of Toledo. 

The office of the diocese was downtown. She had only been there a few times with others but found it easily enough on her own. Knocking lightly on the office door, she waited politely to be invited in, her mind buzzing with nerves. 

“Come in,” said a voice from the other side of the door, and Rey entered the room, peeking around the door at first to see what kind of mood the Bishop was in. 

“Ah, Rey! I’m so glad you could make it. Did you find the office all right? I know this was your first time being summoned alone,” Luke said, beaming at her. 

“Yes, sir,” Rey replied, at a loss for words. He didn’t seem to be upset with her, so she couldn’t imagine what he’d asked her to come for.

Thankfully, Luke wasted no time in explaining what he needed from her, laying out his plan and what would be expected of her. “Can I count on you to help with the class?” He finished brightly. 

“Yes, sir,” Rey answered happily, delighted he would think to ask her. “Who will I be working with? Father Armitage?” 

“No, I thought that Father Ben would be better for this assignment. Between you and me, Father Armitage is a bit of a sourpuss,” Luke said confidentially. 

“Yes, sir.” Rey couldn’t help the tremor in her voice. 

_ Ben. I’m going to be working with Ben _ . 

Luke studied her carefully, and obviously assumed she was nervous about her first assignment. His next statement, while meant to reassure, actually made her shiver in anticipation. 

“Try not to worry. You’ll be fine, and Ben will be there to help teach you as well as those called to conversion.” The older man paused, though, seeing his words hadn’t calmed her as he’d intended. “Is there something on your mind, Sister Rey? Your novice mistress says you’ve been unusually...pensive.” 

Here it was. This was her chance to confess, and with a steadying breath for courage she…simply shook her head. 

“No, sir. I’ve had much to reflect on, but there is nothing out of place.” 

Rey almost cringed at the lie. She ought to be confessing this strange infatuation, not holding it close, hiding it where no one could see. At least if she confessed it, she could be absolved of it. 

But did she really want that? She _ should. _

“Very well, if there’s nothing on your mind. Classes start in a couple of weeks, but I expect to see you at the Cathedral for Mass from now on so that you can get acquainted with the expectations and contribute to Father Ben’s plans, as he requires.” 

And with that, Bishop Skywalker dismissed her, and Rey set out into the early autumn air on her way back to the convent. She kept her hands tucked firmly into her pockets, less to keep them warm than to hide the way they shook with an excitement she knew she shouldn’t feel.

*

_ That was interesting. _

The novice mistress was right, Luke thought to himself. Rey had appeared to be distracted, but he was certain it was just some existential question on her mind that she hadn’t got around to asking yet. 

Rey would be fine. Luke knew that Ben might even be able to help her with whatever was bothering her. She was a good girl, always learning—a light in the darkness. 

Perhaps this new thoughtful nature was a good sign that she was finally taking Armitage’s advice. Although, Luke thought he would sorely miss her sunny enthusiasm, should she lose it. 

Those were worries for another day, though...and another person. Let Ben worry about her, now. They were in good company and he felt like they would be well matched. 

Leaning back in his leather chair, Luke steepled his fingers and sighed, satisfied with this day’s work. Everything was going so well. 

*

Rey arrived back at the convent and immediately reported to the novice mistress. 

“Sister, I have been given an assignment,” she said softly, eyes downcast. 

“I know, Sister Rey. Do you feel ready?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Rey replied uncertainly. She badly wanted this assignment, but somehow thought that it wasn’t going to end well. 

_ I have a bad feeling about this _ .

“You’ll do well, I think. I’ve noticed you’ve been calmer as of late, and I approve. I think it’s a sign that you’re ready.” The older woman reached out to pat her shoulder encouragingly. “You’ll be fine.” A squeeze and the other woman turned and left her standing by herself. 

Rey paused for a moment, her insides clenching in anticipation. She felt as though she stood on the brink of something momentous. Biting her lip, she murmured a prayer for guidance and left the chapel behind her. 


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All thoughts were driven out of his mind, though, when she turned to face him. Her slightly disheveled appearance was endearing and, if he was being honest with himself, downright adorable. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to post! I hope you enjoy it, but first, a huge thank you to [LadyRhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhi/pseuds/LadyRhi)for the beta and the encouragement. 
> 
> And thank you to you dears for reading and for your patience.

RCIA or The Rite of Christian Initiation for Adults is the process of conversion to Catholicism, and Ben knew how important it was to indoctrinate new converts since they brought with them many different religious backgrounds. Each convert was joined by a sponsor from the church and attended Mass to become familiar with the precepts which guided their spiritual lives. They were not allowed to take any of the sacraments, as that would come later, but they were encouraged to become parish members and to begin to integrate themselves into church life. 

Ben glanced through the guidelines for teaching and nodded to himself. They would learn the basics first. The applicants and their sponsors would meet with him and Rey for class every Sunday morning at nine. Following that, they would attend the 10:30 Mass. 

Glancing at his watch, Ben noted that they would be meeting for the first time in half an hour. It didn’t escape his notice that Rey had not yet arrived. Frowning, he puzzled over whether to call the convent to see if she was simply running late or if some minor disaster was keeping her. 

He was just about to find a phone, when Rey herself burst in, breathless, bright-eyed, and flushed from the chilly fall air. 

“I’m sorry,” she panted. “Traffic was horrible this morning! I think the traffic lights were programmed not to change on purpose.” 

Ben raised a hand to hide his smile and his  _ surprise _ at his physical reaction to her presence. He felt both at ease and on edge. He was pleased she was all right, but his attraction to her at that moment was so great that he almost had to step away to compose himself. 

_ Wasn’t there something I needed from his office?  _ he thought to himself a little desperately. 

All thoughts were driven out of his mind, though, when she turned to face him. Her slightly disheveled appearance was endearing and, if he was being honest with himself, downright adorable. 

Ben wanted nothing more than to brush her hair away from her face, suddenly grateful that her order had sworn off the usual habits that would have concealed those rich chestnut locks. He clenched his hands at his sides to keep from reaching for her. 

“Have you read through the curriculum?” he asked quietly, trying to force his mind to focus on what Rey was actually there for. 

“I have,” she replied confidently. “I think this will be a great learning experience for everyone, myself included.” 

“Yes, I’m sure we have much to learn from each other,” Ben mused. 

Rey glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as if he were a particularly volatile chemistry experiment. Pursing her lips, she turned to face him and Ben wondered why he’d signed up for this torture. Her proximity only made him focus more intently on her lips than was necessary. 

_ This is going to be a long several months.  _

*

Rey had told herself she wasn’t going to hide but that’s all she really wanted to do right now. Instead, she told herself to be confident and pursed her lips as she turned to face him with her most determined expression. 

His eyes were a rich whiskey color, gentle and kind. Rey stood, stunned for a moment, and gazed up at him. Then it occurred to her that she was staring again. 

_ Shoot _ , she thought, glancing away. 

“I meant to be here early. I thought you might have questions,” she admitted, studying the poster on the wall with its diagram of the Rosary. 

Ben cleared his throat, looking over at the poster as well, and she felt for all the world as if she was discussing the weather with him. 

At that moment a hesitant young man knocked lightly on the door. “Is this where the RCIA meets?” he asked. He was accompanied by his sponsor, a tall salt-and-pepper-haired man who appeared to be in his mid-sixties. 

The older man placed a hand on the younger one’s shoulder and made the introduction with a smile, “This is James. He comes from a Baptist background.” 

James was the first of eight to arrive. The last to show up was a mousy, dark-haired young woman from a pentecostal church, Diane. She and her sponsor, an older woman named Gloria, were grinning broadly at the group, obviously happy to be there. 

All of the future converts appeared to be eager to learn, which delighted Rey immensely. Stealing a glance at Father Ben, she could tell that he was pleased as well. 

The first day of class consisted of an explanation of the curriculum and all of the important dates, like Confirmation. Rey couldn’t wait until the day that she and Ben would give the new converts their first blessed Rosary. She could still remember her first and her Confirmation. 

She was so pleased to be helping these new souls on their journey, and was even starting to overlook the dreams she’d had last night—the real reason she was late. She’d fallen asleep in the library, waiting to leave, a set of broad shoulders and kind eyes making her heart beat faster, even in dreams. Thankfully, she had been awakened by the novice mistress with just enough time to make it back to the cloister. 

Cringing at the memory, Rey thought that this might be a lot harder than she’d originally thought. 

She’d been certain that her dreams were silly and that she hadn’t been remembering Father Ben’s intensity correctly...she’d been wrong. 

Every so often during the class, she caught him staring at her with that same intensity. Now, she thought she understood what it felt like to be pinned like a butterfly in a bug collection. It was inescapable and she found that she rather liked it. 

_ Pin me to a board, you Brobdingnagian bug-catcher.  _

Flinching, she immediately wished she could retract her thoughts. While Father Ben was not a mind reader, that still didn’t give her the right to  _ thirst _ over him. He probably got that all the time. 

Sighing, she returned her attention back to the Mass they’d brought their students with them to attend. This was going to be a long several months. 

*

Father Ben noticed the  _ amused _ glint in Rey’s hazel eyes at one point during the service. How could he not? He watched her every moment that he could get away with it, his eyes finding her easily in the crowd.

She appeared to be distracted by something and he frowned, wondering what was going on in that pretty head of hers. Did she suspect? Or was she just distracted by thoughts of her duties? 

No...he was pretty sure it wasn’t either of those things. Distracted himself now, Ben almost missed a cue. Father Armitage glared impatiently at him from the pulpit. 

Ben had a feeling that he was never going to get along with the other man and made a mental note to pay better attention in future. Maybe if he could get his head back in the game, he would have a better chance of getting along with Armitage. 

The morning light glinted off of the gilded art of the Spanish-style Cathedral as Ben focused his attention on the Gospel reading. The works of art in cathedrals were always splendid, he thought as the words from The Gospel of John flowed from his tongue by rote. 

His eyes briefly touched on the rose window above the entryway with its colorful depiction of Mary’s life. At that moment, Ben was reminded of another rose window, now far away. 

*

Rey watched Father Ben as he spoke, noticing how his eyes traveled around the walls of the Cathedral. Was he a mind reader after all? It almost seemed as if he was trying to look everywhere but at  _ her _ . 

Soon it was time to receive communion and Rey’s nerves went haywire. Father Ben was the priest on her side of the aisle, which meant that she’d be receiving the Host from  _ him _ . 

Standing obediently along with the rest of her row, she slipped out into the aisle and waited, inching her way forward. Keeping her eyes on her feet so that she wouldn’t trip, Rey was taken by surprise when she realized that she had traversed the few feet to the front of the church in no time at all. It shouldn’t have surprised her, as Communion was always so efficient. 

Lifting her gaze slowly to meet Father Ben’s, her eyes followed a path up his body starting at his feet. Mortified, she felt a blush rising. 

_ No, you absolutely can  _ _ not _ _ blush. I forbid it,  _ Rey told herself. Unfortunately, her body didn’t listen and heat flooded her cheeks as she opened her mouth, taking the Host he placed on her tongue. 

It was over in a flash and she hurriedly washed the wafer down with a sip of wine and almost ran back to her spot in the pew, face flaming. 

When she sat and peeked back up at him, she saw that Father Ben was watching her with curiosity and something else... _ concern?  _

Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. Rey was too embarrassed to notice anything other than the way his eyes continually found her through the remainder of the Mass. Maybe it wasn’t concern… it was something dark that made her stomach tighten and her body clench. 

She crossed herself and attempted to force her way through the crowd, trying to get away from Father Ben before he could corner her and ask if she was all right. 

Rey was fine. Just very, very tense. And confused. Terribly, terribly confused. She’d never felt anything like this before. 

Fingertips brushed against her arm and she jumped in surprise, whirling. Rey had been so focused on puzzling out the way she’d been feeling that she hadn’t realized the man himself had come up behind her. He withdrew his hand and studied her with the same intensity as he had the day she’d first seen him. Shivering slightly, Rey attempted to smile, but it must not have been convincing because now he  _ was _ looking at her with concern. 

“Are you okay, Sister Rey?” he asked her gently, as though he knew she wanted to run but not exactly why. 

“I’m fine,” Rey whispered. “I just got a chill.” 

Father Ben frowned. “You look like you might have a fever,” he observed, searching her face. 

_ Boy, do I ever _ , she thought. 

Out loud, she said, “I  _ am  _ feeling a little warm. I should probably head back to the convent in case I’m coming down with something.” 

“You should lie down,” he agreed solicitously. 

“Yes,” Rey repeated automatically. “I should lie down, so I’ll just head out to the parking lot and hopefully see you next week for class?” 

_ Great, now I’m uptalking _ , she grumbled inwardly. Would she ever  _ stop _ being awkward around him?

“I’ll walk you out to your car,” Father Ben offered. “Are you sure you’re okay to drive?” His gaze never moved from her face, eyes burning into hers…

...and Rey felt weak in the knees—but in a good way. 

Starting to back away slowly, she tried to assure him, “It’s okay, I can go by myself. I’m fine.” 

Her getaway was ruined when she stumbled, much to her chagrin. He grabbed her arm, holding her with a strong, steady grip to keep her from falling. Rey was convinced she was going to do something stupid and almost groaned when Father Armitage hurried over to them. 

“Is she all right?” he asked, concerned. 

“I think she’s sick,” Father Ben replied. “I’m going to take her back to her convent. I don’t believe Sister Rey is in any condition to drive.” 

Rey groaned, wishing she  _ was  _ sick. This was going to be torture but it was better than her most faithful critic realizing the real reason she was flushed. 

Father Armitage studied her for a moment. “I think you’re right. She does look a little feverish. Maybe you  _ should _ take her home.” 

The corners of Father Ben’s lips tipped upward and he nodded while Rey stood frozen, watching them both. She had begun to try to center herself and prepare for being in a small, enclosed space with a man she was powerfully attracted to. It seemed a daunting task and she begged for strength. She could do this, she told herself. A few deep breaths later and she was able to meet Father Ben’s eyes. 

He smiled at her gently and gestured for her to follow him. 

“Are you feeling any better?” 

“Yes, thank you,” she lied, heart hammering inside her chest.

His hand hovered just above her waist as he guided her out of the building and she barely managed to suppress a shiver. 

Rey was proud of herself. She was feeling under control for the first time since she had met her human Kryptonite. When he helped her into the car, she worked to be steady and calm. The ride to the convent was going to be easy if she could continue to keep her cool. 

Buckling in while Father Ben rounded the hood to the driver’s side, she folded her hands in her lap and worked on slowing her racing heart. It seemed to take an eternity for him to get into the car but it was only a few minutes before his tall form slipped into the seat beside her and started the car. 

“You’ll have to give me directions,” he said quietly. “I’m not sure where anything is located in this city yet.” 

“No? I guess you wouldn’t be,” she replied, equally as soft. “You’ve only been here for maybe a week. Do you like it here so far? I mean...it’s not Rome.” 

Father Ben smiled then. “No, it’s not, but it has its charms.” 

Rey felt a little weak at the tone in his voice as he said that. “Yes, it does,” she agreed, then hastened to point out their destination just ahead,“Oh, we’re almost there. See that building over there on the left? That's the school.” 

Ben nodded and slowed the vehicle, turning into the lot and down the driveway to the place Sister Rey called home. 

“Thank you.” She glanced at him curiously. 

“Any time,” Father Ben replied, smiling. “Father Armitage and I will bring the convent’s car back here later today.” 

“Thank you,” Rey repeated, relieved. She hadn’t considered how she was going to retrieve the vehicle and she was pretty sure that one of the others would need it soon. 

“See you next Sunday?” he asked expectantly. 

“Wouldn’t want to miss class,” she quipped. It would take a while for her to get used to being a spiritual advisor—it would take a while to get used to being around  _ him _ . 

Father Ben nodded and Rey slipped out of the car, starting up the walk to the front door. 

*

Ben was sorry to see Sister Rey go. He’d been hoping to be able to be around her for a little while longer. Watching her closely until she disappeared, he saw her glance back and wave just before closing the door behind her.

Shaking his head at his own foolishness, he pulled slowly out of the driveway and began the short drive to the rectory. He was well aware that his reactions to Rey were inappropriate, but he couldn’t help wanting to be as close to her as possible. She’d been acting oddly and he was certain that she really didn’t like him at all. 

It was for the best. A relationship beyond friendship or work was impossible, given their chosen vocations. She might be able to leave the convent, but he was forever a priest. 

_ Yes, it’s for the best, _ he told himself again. 

Arriving at the rectory, he parked and strode through the cool morning air, entering through the front door. Almost instantly, Father Armitage assailed him. 

“Well, is she okay? Did you get her home all right?” the man pressed. 

It warmed Ben’s heart to know that the severe young priest was so concerned for the girl’s well being—but, at the same time, he felt the bite of envy. Father Armitage knew Rey better than he did, which he found upsetting. 

Pulling himself from his musings, Ben remembered that he had been asked a question. “She’s fine, already feeling better,” he answered quickly. 

Father Armitage seemed to relax. “Good, I’m glad,” he said, once again adopting his brisk demeanor. 

“We should grab some lunch before our meeting,” Ben suggested. 

The ginger-haired priest nodded solemnly in agreement and led the way to the kitchen. 


End file.
